


Confessions

by DragonWolfZero



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Ukulele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWolfZero/pseuds/DragonWolfZero
Summary: Rated teen for external homophobia. Jun has feelings for Judai and wants to confess them to Judai, who tries to find a deeper meaning when there isn't one.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Unrequited Feelings

There was but only one thing on Jun’s mind, or one person; Judai. He couldn’t help how he felt, he wanted to be closer to him and he’d expressed it without words, though the brunet didn’t seem to notice. Judai was plenty friendly with Jun but he didn’t seem to get the message that he was trying to get across or maybe he did and he didn’t have feelings back. The most likely situation was that he wasn’t even aware. He was an airhead so it wasn’t far from the imagination.

It had been an eventful day; Judai and Misawa had dueled after school, as per their usual monthly ritual, though Misawa never got any closer to winning, they seemed to have a friendly rivalry going on. Afterward they’d strolled along the roads of the island talking mostly about nonsense.

Before Judai had entered his dorm at the day’s end, Jun stopped him.  
  


“Judai, I’d like to speak with you, alone.”

“Uh, alright,” Judai glanced through the open door after Shou, “Shou, I’ll be a minute!”

“Okay!”

Jun led Judai to his dorm room and shut the door, and suddenly he didn’t know how to say it. It was almost impossible to tell someone, another guy, specifically Judai, that he had feelings for him.

“So, Manjoume, what’s up?”

“I--uh,” Jun paused, the words wouldn’t come out. What words _could_ he use? Like? Love? Neither sounded quite right. He’d rehearsed it in his head a few times, but he’d lacked the words themselves.

“Something wrong?” Judai’s expression changed to one that seemed semi concerned.

“It’s just that--uh--” no further words would come out.  
  


_What’s wrong with me? It’s like I’ve forgotten how to speak!_

Judai tilted his head, Jun couldn’t tell if he was interested or confused. What was _obvious_ was his obliviousness.

“Never mind, just go,” Jun huffed finally.

“If you have something to say I wanna hear it!” Judai informed defiantly, which was strange for him.

“It’s fine, I forgot.”

“Well, if you say so. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow!” Judai waved his hand to Jun as he left the room with his usual eagerness.

The next day was Sunday and no one had class. Shou had gone off somewhere with Kenzan, the two had become unlikely friends. That was nice since it gave Jun more opportunities to be with Judai. It was a gift _and_ a curse.

Though, Judai decided that he’d find Misawa again, Jun didn’t object, but a part of him wanted Judai to himself for the day, but if that wasn’t what Judai wanted…it’s not like he’d _asked_ Judai either.

The three of them had an okay time for a while just talking. At one point Misawa had suggested that they see if anyone was at the Duel Stadium inside the school. There they’d run into Asuka. Two students were dueling. Though Jun didn’t know either of the duelists personally it had been an interesting duel to watch.

That night, it wasn’t expected that there would be anyone in Judai’s dorm room, since Shou and Kenzan were probably going to stay at the Ra dorm. This again was another opportunity Jun had to express himself to Judai.  
  
 _This time I_ will _do it._

Over the course of the day he’d been thinking about the right words and he’d found _some_ but he wasn’t sure if they’d mean anything to Judai. For all he knew Judai would turn him down cold like Asuka did, or maybe worse since this was...an unusual type of liking, for another _guy._ There was another difference: these feelings were stronger.

Judai bounced onto his bed and sat there, “Today sure was fun, we should watch random duels more often!”

  
  


“I didn’t know that was a hobby of Misawa’s,” Jun climbed onto Judai’s bed to sit next to him, “it makes sense.”

“Yeah,” Judai replied as he stared contently at the bunk above, “it’s cool though, he’s always thinking about strategy and how to improve his deck.”

How was Jun supposed to change the conversation from Misawa to _them?_ To his _feelings?_

“So, Judai--” Jun started but felt the roadblock between his brain and his mouth again, it was annoying, he’d thought this through and he was still struggling, “there’s something I want to tell you.”

“Oh? Did you remember what you wanted to say last night?”

“I never forgot--I just didn’t know how to say it,” Jun felt himself flush at the moment he thought about telling Judai. At this point he was surprised Judai remembered.

“So you figured it out?”

“Kinda, you see--Judai, I like you,” Jun’s heart skipped a beat and then continued to beat harder than it ever had before, the room seemed hardly quiet with all the noise from his heart and thoughts. He’d said it, the words, they came out. He didn’t know whether to stay to hear Judai’s reaction or immediately leave the room, the second option sounded like the best option as he felt his face warming uncontrollably.   
  
Just as he’d shifted to do so, Judai had replied. 

“Of course you do, I’m your friend, it’s obvious you see _me_ as one?”

He completely missed the point and Jun didn’t know whether to tell Judai that he’d interpreted Jun’s words wrong, or whether he should leave it at that and never speak about it again. 

Ultimately he decided it was the time to tell Judai. He’d gone too long with these feelings hidden inside of him trying to make them obvious to Judai but hidden to everyone else.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jun scooted back on the bed back to where Judai was again and grabbed his arm, “I mean,--Judai, I like you more than anyone else.”

“I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

Jun considered giving up, he was only inches away from Judai, so he moved closer. At the same time, he slid his hand from Judai’s arm to his hand.

“I don’t know how else I can possibly explain this to you,” Jun breathed as his face moved closer to Judai’s. 

Jun pressed his lips onto Judai’s, who didn’t pull away but let it happen. It was a nice but concerning moment as Jun had no idea how Judai felt about it. His lips were soft, not something he’d expected. It was his first kiss, and it was with another _guy,_ what was there to expect?

When he pulled away from Judai he realized it had probably been _his_ first kiss as well. The brunet looked surprised and confused.

“Do you understand now?” Jun asked, feeling his face warm again, but only slightly.

“Not really--I mean--I know what it’s _supposed_ to mean, but…” Judai slipped his hand out from under Jun’s, folded it with his own and began to fidget with his thumbs, looking anxious.

“Then forget about it,” Jun returned coldly in sudden irritation as he let himself off of the bed, it had been draining to go through all of that trouble just for Judai to _still_ not understand, “forget any of this happened tonight.”

  
  



	2. Returned Feelings

It had been a couple of days since Jun had been with Judai on his bed, when Jun had kissed him. Judai noticed Jun had been keeping his distance since then.

He didn’t know how to understand it. It was like he’d told Jun that night: he knew what a kiss was  _ supposed  _ to mean but he didn’t know what Jun meant by kissing  _ him. _

The answer seemed obvious, but what if it wasn’t?  
  
Jun was a hard person to read, and since he hadn’t been acting the same way he did when he had a crush on Asuka, Judai doubted it was something like that. Though his face _had_ turned red in the same way.

_ Where would Fubuki be at this time of day? He might know something about this. _

It  _ was  _ afternoon and Judai didn’t have anything specifically planned, so he decided it would be a good idea to look for Fubuki, so he could get some answers.

Judai was glad he’d found Fubuki on the beach, so he didn’t have to go looking for him at the Obelisk dorm. He wasn’t a big fan of people that didn’t respect other duelists, and that was mostly what that dorm was composed of.

“Hey,” Judai said as he sat next to Fubuki who looked immediately excited.  
  
“You seem troubled,” Fubuki started, then paused before standing up dramatically, “I bet I can guess since you’ve come to see me! Is it love trouble?”

“Not exactly,” Judai stood up with a laugh, “I just have a question about something and I was hoping you could answer it.”

“Certainly!” Fubuki rejoiced.

“So, what does it mean to be kissed by another guy?” Judai asked.

“Why, it’s a symbol of intimate love!” Fubuki pointed to the sky, “as endless as the heavens is love, it can manifest in different ways. Love between two men is just as beautiful as love between a man and a woman.”

“Could it mean anything else?” Judai wondered with his hand at the back of his head, feeling somewhat stupid, “is love the only thing that a kiss means? I just don’t see how he would feel that way toward me.”

“Have you considered how  _ you _ feel about it?” Fubuki seemed a little more serious now, though he still seemed in the state that he usually is when it comes to these things.

Had he? That was something he didn’t think about. Judai had spent all this time wondering what it meant instead of thinking about how it made him feel.

“Start there,” Fubuki instructed him, “then, what does it mean to you? You might discover the true meaning of love!”

Judai nodded, “mm!”

“Who’s the lucky man?”

“Uhhh, I don’t think he wants anyone to know about it,” Judai realized as he remembered how Jun had been acting the past couple of days before that night, and even after, he didn’t let on anything about being with Judai that night.

“If you say so,” Fubuki laughed, “good luck, Judai.”

Judai laughed a bit himself with a wave to Fubuki as he exited the beach. Now he had to think about it, how  _ did  _ he feel about the situation. It was clear as daylight what Jun had been trying to tell Judai now that he thought about it...Judai had just been overthinking it. Jun had been more friendly toward Judai as well as attempting to get closer interaction with him. 

Why was it that Judai missed these kinds of details until he really thought about them?

What Fubuki said, were there really feelings behind Jun’s actions? He’d seen the way Jun acted about Asuka, and his actions were completely different so it made Judai wonder.

_ ‘ _ Have you considered how  _ you _ feel about it?’

He liked Jun just fine as a friend, he liked all of his friends as friends. Judai didn’t really want anything to do with the concept of love, mostly because it always sounded complicated and scary, but it was different when it was directed toward him.

Judai still didn’t know how he felt about Jun’s kiss. It’s not like he didn’t like it; there had been something about it that kept him there but that didn’t necessarily mean he liked it right? He decided he’d think about it some more before he’d inevitably run into Jun that evening, he might be able to give his answer then.

Just as he decided, he thought about it. He’d run into Shou and Kenzan and stuck with them for a little bit. The two bickered over him slightly through their time together which gave Judai room for his thoughts since he didn’t have to be immediately invested. Shou had noticed Judai had been distracted, but Judai had to tell him it was nothing other than he was thinking, but he wouldn’t tell Shou what about, which made him pout.

He stayed out for a night walk, and returned to the dorm alone where he caught Jun going up the stairs. This was his time to decide. He had to tell Jun  _ something _ , not that he was probably expecting anything, but Judai needed to get it off of his mind. 

Judai’s heart jumped as he thought of speaking with Jun about the other night, he had to at least tell Jun he’d understood his feelings but-

“Manjoume!” Judai called out as he hurried up the stairs to meet Jun, who turned around.

“Thunder!” Jun corrected.

Judai breathed a moment when he got to Jun.

“About the other night, I wanted to tell you that I understand your feelings,” Judai grinned up but was met with an unpleasant expression from Jun.

“Oh?” Jun sneared, making Judai feel a bit guilty, he hadn’t even  _ tried _ to talk to Jun in the past couple of days, but to be fair, Jun hadn’t tried talking to him _ either _ . Though it was only fair to assume he didn’t know how to after what had happened between them. If Judai was being honest with himself, the moment they had sort of messed with things. 

Though Judai couldn’t help but think that Jun’s expression was only a layer to hide what might be below, Jun was just like that, if he didn’t want anyone to see how he felt, he’d put on a cold outer shell.

Judai couldn’t control the impulse that came over him as he threw himself into Jun.

“I thought about it, since you expressed your feelings. I didn’t understand.”

It seemed Jun had no idea what to do with Judai in this situation, but Judai hardly knew what to do with himself. A new flood of emotion had filled him, it wasn’t because of Jun, but it was  _ for _ him. The feelings had most likely come from his self reflection, unsurprisingly, he always learned more about himself when he wasn’t constantly focused on dueling.

Judai ultimately decided to return the kiss that Jun had given him the other night, it was only fair, plus, Judai didn’t mind Jun, or this new found emotion for him.

Jun seemed surprised but held onto Judai, accepting what Judai was giving, but gave him more. Judai felt Jun lean into him slightly. The moment was warm and sweet, almost as the first time, except this time, it hadn’t been a surprise, at least for Judai. He heard the slightest noise under Jun’s breath before he pulled away.

Judai couldn’t help but grin as he felt his face warm.

“I was only trying to return what you gave me the other night,” Judai rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t think we’ll ever be even if you keep  _ that _ up.”

Jun smiled, “you’re still an idiot.”


	3. Fubuki, Once An Inspiration, Now An Annoyance

The day played out normally, the group: Shou, Kenzan, Judai, Jun, and Misawa all decided to get together and hang out for the day. Not that they had a plan of any sorts, they never did, so the day was left up to chance, how they preferred it.

Their ventures eventually took them to the beach where Jun regretfully realized Fubuki was usually at. After the situation with Asuka, and Fubuki’s seeming grudge, Jun had given up. It wasn’t like he had a chance with her anyway. 

Judai on the other hand had shown himself to be quite different and hadn’t _exactly_ turned Jun down. The air between them had changed, and Jun wasn’t sure if they were headed toward anything or not. He wouldn’t act any differently toward Judai as that would raise suspicion no matter how much he _wanted_ to. Jun thought for sure that the others’ wouldn’t approve of Jun’s feelings for Judai, especially Shou and Kenzan, who were both extremely possessive of him. Even though _their_ feelings didn’t go past friendship for Judai, Jun had a hard time visualizing any way that they might accept Jun’s feelings for Judai as is.

Jun had suggested they go somewhere else but was overruled by the rest of the group and exactly like he’d guessed, there was Fubuki. Despite how cheery and chill Fubuki was, he could be scary when it came to his sister, Asuka.

Fubuki called out to them as he approached, when he’d reached them, he had a grin on like he was planning something, but the question was, what? Fubuki briefly glanced at Jun, which meant _he_ had _some_ part in whatever Fubuki was thinking. Jun’s immediate reaction was to hide behind Judai but he resisted the urge, he only inches to where he might be out of Fubuki’s sight slightly behind Judai and sat down, it was subtle, or at least he hoped it was.

“Judai, can I speak with you for a moment?” Fubuki asked him.

The rest of the group seemed surprised but they didn’t do anything about it and Jun was personally disappointed that Fubuki had taken his source of shade.

As Judai and Fubuki went along, Jun could hear their distant conversation. The others’ couldn’t hear it over their _own_ theories about why Fubuki might want to talk to Judai. Jun had distanced himself from the rest of the group slightly, he was also curious.

“Did you think about what it meant to _you?_ ”

“Mm!” Judai nodded, and Jun realized he’d been looking their way when Fubuki had glanced over, so Jun quickly fixed that and pretended the sea was more interesting, “I might feel similarly for him, but I’m not certain.”

This made Jun want to throw himself into the sand. Judai had gone to _Fubuki_ for this? Judai told him what Jun _did?_ Both things were worthy of finding a place to hide forever, maybe he could go live in the discarded card well. 

He was so distracted with his anxiety inducing thoughts that he didn’t catch the rest of the conversation, he just stared out at the ocean as intensely as possible as if trying to hide his feelings in the waves.

He hadn’t noticed anyone approach until he heard the sand shift next to him and he resisted his nerves that made him want to jump. It was only Misawa, who looked just a little bit irritated, though it was hard to tell with his usual calm demeanor. Jun briefly wondered to himself if Shou was up to his little ‘you-were-here-?’ jokes but Jun decided not to ask since he knew how it felt for salt to be rubbed into wounds. He’d been there, and he decided to stop putting others in that situation just because _he_ was treated that way by--well, those he didn’t want to think about.

He wanted to say something to Misawa but they never really talked about anything outside of strategy while watching a duel. Jun didn’t know what to say but was glad he didn’t have to, thankfully, as the rest of the group showed up.

“Misawa, Manjoume--”

“Thunder!” Jun corrected instinctively.

“We’re going to drop back to the Osiris dorm for a little bit,” Shou called “you coming with us or are you two gonna keep moping?

Judai was back with them, and Fubuki had stayed down at the beach, or so Jun thought.

Back at the near the dorm they sat in front of the treeline near some bushes, just close enough to be in the shade of the trees. Jun made sure to sit next to Judai. The group was reviewing their decks for no other reason than to discuss cards.

Jun didn’t care to look at his deck, it wasn’t like he needed to review it. His deck was for the most part how he wanted it, plus he didn’t feel like it, he was more interested in catching Judai’s adorable focused expression as he looked at his own cards.

Out of nowhere there was music, not just any kind of music, but...a ukulele...from behind the bushes.

Jun bit both lips and tried to pretend Fubuki wasn’t there, he knew what he was here for.

“Why is _he_ here?”

“Why, isn’t it obvious?” Fubuki stopped playing for a moment, “I’m here to provide a romantic atmosphere for a newfound love that has bloomed between two of the individuals here.”

Kenzan looked around the group before raising an eyebrow, “are you sure?”

Shou also looked plenty confused at the statement, “who?”

“You think it’s impossible?” Fubuki wondered, “I declare, love can exist anywhere, from the heavens above to everywhere else.”

“Okay, but who is it?” Shou wondered blandly.  
  


“Can’t tell,” Fubuki winked.

Misawa fake coughed to the side, and it took Jun a minute to realize that it’s because he probably realized, because if Kenzan and Shou were eliminated, and Misawa had known it wasn’t himself, it only left Judai and Jun.

Judai smiled and laughed, “not sure who _that_ would be.”

“ _I_ think it _is_ impossible,” Jun stood closing his eyes, trying to act cool, he had to cover his own ass _now_ , “there’s only us here, I don’t see any girls.”

Fubuki looked truly at a loss for a moment. Suspicion had been cleared from literally everyone here, except Misawa who wasn’t really making a good case for himself. Even though Fubuki probably knew it was Jun and Judai, he couldn’t say anything against him, or at least Jun hoped he wouldn’t.

“The love of two men can exist, sure as the love between a man and a woman,” Fubuki preached as he began to play his ukulele in a now sad tone, “how tragic! Will they not admit their feelings for one another once again?”

“There obviously isn’t anyone here who’s into that,” Shou said, unamused and annoyed, “why don’t you just go?”

What did _that_ mean? That seemed more of a cut to the idea than to Fubuki himself, he knew Shou was a sass but he didn’t expect _that_ statement. This made things significantly worse.

Fubuki seemed struck, and retreated.

“I wonder what that was about,” Misawa looked up at the trees and leaned back, “it was kind of strange.”

Jun almost fell over, Misawa was making _himself_ look like a suspect. That’s _if_ the others were suspicious of anything, whether he was ungracefully doing it on accident or was doing it for some other reason, it was kind of funny and a bit relieving.

“I mean, it can’t be completely impossible,” Judai blurted. 

_Judai no…_

“Yeah, but that’s weird,” Shou huffed, ending the conversation there, while Jun was thankful, that was one less thing to stress about for the day.

Around the time of sunset, Misawa left the group for his dorm. A cool breeze swept in as the sun sunk past the horizon, which made everyone feel like they needed to go inside. Before Jun was more than halfway up the stairs behind Judai, when he heard that dreadful ukulele. It had been a nice thing before when he’d had a crush on Asuka, but now that he wanted to keep his interest a secret this time, it was more annoying and terrifying.

“Isn’t the evening just so romantic?” Fubuki sung.

“Oh c’mon! What is it _this_ time?” Shou turned around and leaned on the balcony, “who’s this _magical_ couple you keep talking about?”

Since he kept it a secret earlier, Jun was confident Fubuki wouldn’t say anything.

Fubuki looked thoughtful for a minute as he leaned on the rail at the bottom of the stairs.

“It’s none other than Judai and Manjoume,” Fubuki finally said, which made Jun feel like he was losing his cool.

“AH?” Jun yelped as he almost fell down the stairs, and quickly regained his composure. Judai laughed unhelpfully.

“What?” Shou’s face twisted in confusion, and he glanced at Judai and Jun.

“I think you have the wrong idea,” Jun said loudly and calmly.

“Is that so?” Fubuki said slowly, “then what was that moment I saw between you two last night? I saw the _whole_ thing, I wonder what possessed him to do _that.”_

You _, no doubt._

Judai chuckled awkwardly through his silence, which wasn’t usual for him, though Jun couldn’t blame him, this was _beyond_ embarrassing.

“Shut it, nothing happened between us! You got that?” Jun continued loudly then instinctively looked at Judai, he didn’t mean anything by that comment, whatever was going to happen between them would be decided by _them_ and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification, this is a complete work. There is definitely more content coming with these two, but it will not be posted in "Confessions". They will be separate works. I have a lot written since I participated in a writing event in a Discord server for Valentines day. So yeah this is just a three chapter work that I wrote to start off the event, plus I thought it was a cute little idea.


End file.
